Killing Me Softly
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: After ASK is fired from NG, Tachi's mind goes corrupt and his past eats at him. While Ma-kun does all he can to try and calm him, Tachi listens to no one, only his psyche, screaming for sweet revenge against the young pink haired pop star


Due to the fact that I haven't been able to keep my mind off of Ma-kun for the past few days, I really had to write a Ma-kun x Tachi fic and get this out of my system. They are so beautiful!!  
  
Please r/r! Thanks!!  
  
This was it. It was the end of ASK and Tachi knew it. He sat in front of the great Tohma Seguchi's desk, awaiting some sort of signal to let him know that. Ken kept a perfect posture while Ma-kun slipped slightly and slouched his shoulders, throwing his arm around the back of the couch. Tohma spun around in his chair so his back was faced towards the three as he talked on the phone. Tachi wasn't sure what about, but he didn't care right now. All because of that damn Shuichi, his life was going to be over with. Just the thought alone made him wished that he did end up beating that pink haired weasel to the death.  
  
He hated everything about him and if he got kicked out of NG, it would be all the more reason to go after him.  
  
If Tachi lost it at NG, then he would have nothing left. It would all be over. Ken and Ma-kun's careers would be gone too.  
  
He had no idea his leg was shaking until Ma-kun's hand came down slowly onto it, mentally telling him to relax. Tachi's eyes went wide and moved his leg so fast, it was like as if it had been shot at. He quickly looked up to Ma-kun, who was looking at him with some sort of pity growing in his eyes. Tachi hated the look in Ma-kun's eyes, and the sad face he wore. It pissed him off. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him for what he did. He'd do it all over again in a heartbeat! The only thing perfect for Shindou was a trip to the pavement.  
  
"Lighten up," Ma-kun mouthed.  
  
Tachi spat him dagger eyes before looking at Tohma again. By this time, Tohma had turned around and hung up the phone, meeting eye to eye with him. It was no surprise to them that Tohma had a full-fledged smile on his face.  
  
"Well then...where should we start?"  
  
Tohma folded his hands and rested his chin on them, looking at the three individually. Ken didn't look at all worried. He never has. He always winged anything that came his way and wasn't affected by the outcomes. Ma- kun was the total opposite. The guitarist looked as if he were going to sprout tears any time now. Tohma had to feel pity for him. Ma-kun was always the calm, cool, and collected one in the group. If anything, Shindou was not part of his plans.  
  
Tohma moved to Tachi next. His face suddenly grew hot as his boss's cool stare penetrated deep within him, itching him to move. He struggled his best not to fidget.  
  
Tohma wouldn't fire us, right? Tachi questioned mentally, praying that wasn't going to the be the case. He'd have to start looking for other jobs and he wasn't good at anything else but singing. He could never have the motivation to ascend in anything else. He was a singer, period. Anything else he would fail in.  
  
"Well...?" Tachi asked, gripping onto his pant leg at the knee.  
  
"Well what do you think I should do to you, Aizawa-san? What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for your actions? Please be aware that the whole group will have this charge too."  
  
Tachi's insides burned. Looks like Ken and Ma-kun will have to take the heat after all.  
  
Appropriate punishment? Would he have to decide his own punishment?  
  
"Suspension?" he asked with the slow shrug of his shoulders, still trying not to ward off his bad boy exterior too bad.  
  
Tohma cracked a smirk at the side of his mouth. "Oh no Aizawa-san, I've come up with something much more appealing. Try to guess."  
  
Aizawa's face grew even hotter, and if it grew hot to a certain extent, Aizawa turned into a monster. He stood up swiftly, scaring Ma-kun.  
  
"I'm not about to play any of your guessing games, Tohma Seguchi!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "Without NG, we have nothing! Stop messing around with our career."  
  
"No I'm afraid you did that yourselves," came an extra voice. Everyone turned to the doorway to see K leaning there in a posture like he had been there for a long while. Standing straight up, he walked over to the side of Tohma, looking over the three. Tachi still stood, clenching his fists and jaw with a slight growl, Ma-kun fought off the urge to pull him back down, and Ken didn't look like he cared what would happen to anyone.  
  
"Did you even think about this moment when you had your little 'game' with my Shuichi? Tell me exactly just how many times he cried out for help, begging for you to stop? Doesn't it feel as if you're in the same situation?  
  
Does it? Feels tempting, huh? Now you know what it's really like to be scared."  
  
"Quit it!" Tachi said. "This isn't funny anymore! This is my LIFE! ASK is my life!"  
  
K shrugged and chuckled, closing his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Should have thought about that before you decided to develop jealousy on my Shuichi."  
  
"That's enough, K," Tohma said, then exposed three identical parchment papers on top of each other. Tachi quickly saw his signature written down at the bottom and knew exactly what they were. Before he could utter a few small words, Tohma had ripped them right down the middle, folded it over, and had done it again, then threw them in the trash beside him. Tachi had watched this all happen as if it were in slow motion. The longer he stared at the trash barrel, the wider his eyes became and the more the rest of his life flashed before his eyes. It was over. This was it. The end of ASK and Tachi knew it. Their recording contracts now lay on top of various papers, ripped to shreds.  
  
"Be lucky that wasn't your skull, Aizawa," Tohma said venomously, shooting out a haunting glare. "You're free to go."  
  
Tachi didn't want to let this all go so easily. He was terribly tempted to cuss back at Tohma, showing off his true nature...but didn't.  
  
"Tachi, come on," Ma-kun whispered, taking his friend by the arm.  
  
"No!" Tachi shouted, ripping his arm back, then pointed to Tohma. "Seguchi, this isn't over. Just you wait. We'll get even."  
  
Tohma grinned ear to ear as if that hadn't affected him a single bit. "Goodbye Aizawa-kun."  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Dammit!" Tachi cussed, delivering a clenched fist into the side of the brick wall that belonged to the NG studios as they left the building, never to return.  
  
Tachi ignored the fact that his knuckles were completely smashed and continued to vent his anger, feeling no pain. Ma-kun writhed as the blood sputtered onto the wall every time.  
  
All Tachi could do was think of Shuichi and what a wonderful time the pink haired pop star would knowing he didn't have competition. He would surely hit the top now and that pissed Tachi off, driving him to continue delivering his fist into the wall until there was hardly any more bone to hear cracking.  
  
"Stop it Tachi!" Ma-kun yelled, pulling back Tachi by his free arm and refused to let go. Tachi didn't give up. As Ma-kun tried to pull him away, and was making pretty good progress, Tachi used his foot instead to assault the wall with a few grunts and screams following.  
  
Neither Ken nor Ma-kun had ever seen him this way before and it scared them. They both knew what caused his outrage and feared for their friend.  
  
"Tachi! Please Tachi, stop!"  
  
Tachi ignored them and continued to scream anything negative about Shuichi and Bad Luck.  
  
"They haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back to beat you, Shindou!"  
  
Only what Ma-kun and Ken didn't know was just how serious Tachi really was.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Ma-kun was afraid to leave Tachi alone. After arriving at his small apartment and attending to his smashed up hand, he refused to leave. It had made Tachi overly mad when Ma-kun suggested that he'd go to the hospital to get his hand checked out or else it may never heal right. Tachi sneered up at Ma-kun, making it perfectly clear that he was the scum of the earth, and to leave his presence.  
  
Ma-kun, being the stubborn best friend that he was, didn't budge. And of course, Tachi being the hothead as he was, wasted no time in countering Ma- kun's kindness with a shove to the shoulders single handedly.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" he snapped. "I don't need you around! I never did and I never will!"  
  
Ma-kun was always the kind one of the group and sympathized, as well as felt for Tachi. If it were someone other than Tachi, Ma-kun would have probably left a long time ago. After seeing Shuichi bragging about his beloved Yuki every day of the week, Ma-kun figured it was okay and since he didn't look down at Shuichi as Tachi did, Ma-kun took advantage of the pop star's information and saw past Tachi's shell to notice a trapped child that needed to be freed.  
  
"Don't say that Tachi," Ma-kun whispered, trying to touch his arm, but Tachi bounced backwards, trying to avoid any contact. "Please relax. I know things will never be the same again, but—"  
  
"You got that right! HELLO! Did you not hear Seguchi today? We're FUCKED Ma- kun, FUCKED!" he shouted, stressing his cuss words. "Do you know how to work in any other field? I sure as hell fucking don't! Now if you don't mind leave my sight so I can maybe get a little sleep before I have go out looking for a fucking job to support myself!"  
  
Instead of shouting this into Ma-kun's face, Tachi shared his words with the floor. Ma-kun watched as Tachi stared at the floor, unable to look back into his eyes and tell this straight to his face.  
  
"Look at me, Tachi," Ma-kun said in a low, calm voice, trying not to inflict any sort of quick movements on Tachi. "Look into my eyes."  
  
Tachi refused, saying nothing.  
  
"Please."  
  
Tachi did so, finally after much persuasion, and never missing a chance to jeer at his friend, haunting him with his impetuous eye glare.  
  
"If you need to, you can stay with me."  
  
"I don't need your pity," Tachi growled, immediately after Ma-kun's sentence was finished. "I don't need your friendship, I don't need you period!"  
  
Tachi spun around and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Ma-kun folded his arms and sighed. He didn't blame Tachi for feeling this way. Not only did he mess up his own future, but the rest of theirs as well. And to top that all off, he still hated Shindou. Ma-kun feared that Tachi would never be complete unless Shindou no longer wandered the earth, and if that were the case, Ma-kun would still never leave him. The stubborn blonde was in love.  
  
Gathering up some courage, he walked gently to the door and pressed his ear against it. Nothing. He tapped it quietly with a single knuckle, only to greet silence.  
  
"Tachi?"  
  
He opened the door, only to peek in and be greeted with the back of Tachi as he sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over. Ma-kun couldn't begin to imagine what was wrong.  
  
"Tachi?"  
  
Tachi whirled around at the speed of light, making Ma-kun take a single step backwards in shock, but wasn't prepared for what he saw. Tachi was crying.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, voice nearly breaking.  
  
Ma-kun's heart melted on the spot. Never in his life had he seen Tachi shed a tear. It almost made him want to join in.  
  
"Tachi—"  
  
Tachi clenched his fist and let out a sigh. "Oh gods don't force me to make you. Do NOT bring me that far, Ma-kun."  
  
Ma-kun covered his face with a single hand, half surprised that this was occurring. It was usual for Tachi to be like this, but it was always good to listen to him too when he hisses at you to leave his presence.  
  
"Tach—"  
  
Before he could even finish his name, Ma-kun felt himself being dragged and slammed into the wall, head first at head splitting speed. He closed his eyes in the next microsecond to try and recollect what had happened. Tachi's fist was clenched to the collar of Ma-kun's shirt, refusing to let go. His knuckles turned white and his fist shook at a great rate.  
  
Ma-kun kept his eyes shut as he felt Tachi's hot breath on him, spatting out words of great disgust. Tachi said everything that came to his mind and made sure it was all clear. The words that hit Ma-kun the hardest were the ones where Tachi had said he was useless. Both him and Ken were just weighing him down, and that he should have just been a solo artist.  
  
After Tachi was satisfied, he left Ma-kun to stand there against the wall in hard thought, while he went out to get drunk. Ma-kun knew that was his next plan, to get away from it all. He didn't blame him at all. What feared him the most was that Tachi wouldn't make it back alive and that scared him. After watching how happy Shuichi was, that's all he could think of. Even though someone would have to be crazy to fall in love with Tachi, male or female, Ma-kun knew he'd be happy with him. He wanted to be the one Tachi woke up to the next morning, or to rely on in a sticky situation.  
  
With the next thing his mind shouted at him, Ma-kun left the house, trying to find Tachi before it was too late.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
I have not yet decided on whether or not I should continue this. If I do, it won't be posted, because who honestly wants to hear about Ma-kun?! Am I right?? I will be bringing other people into the story, so it won't just be strictly Ma and Tachi. I'm plotting some sweet revenge from Tachi's side on poor Shuichi, but of course, some Ma-kun x Tachi smut. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
